Cherry Kiss
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: “Um beijo doce... Como a flor da cerejeira”. - Tamaki x Haruhi - OneShot - Reescrita


**Disclaimer: **Ouran não me pertence. Se quiser conferir, é só olhar na capa do mangá.

* * *

**Cherry Kiss**

Um carro de luxo parou em frente da típica "moradia plebéia" quando o primeiro trovão soou pelo céu cinza chumbo. A chuva caia forte, como se as gotas fossem pequenas laminas que rasgavam o ar gelado.

Foi com uma expressão séria, que não combinava muito com ele, que Tamaki saiu do carro protegido por um guarda-chuva preto. Passos decididos o levaram até a porta de um dos apartamentos.

- Haruhi! – ele chamou depois tocar a campainha algumas vezes sem ter a menor resposta.

Um novo trovão veio e o som fez com que Tamaki cerrasse os dentes com impaciência. Estava prestes a tocar a campainha novamente quando se deu conta de que o som dela ecoando junto com os trovões só devia fazer com que tudo parecesse mais aterrorizante.

Ao invés disso levou a mão ao bolso tirando uma única chave. Há alguns dias havia descoberto que Kyoya tinha uma copia da chave da casa da Haruhi – segundo ele para emergências. Considerou como sendo seu direito paterno também possuir a chave da casa de sua _filha_. A convivência com os gêmeos às vezes ensinava coisas úteis, e não tinha sido difícil surrupiar o chaveiro de Kyoya e mandar fazer uma copia. De qualquer forma, essa sem duvida era uma emergência.

Sem hesitar ele fez a chave girar na fechadura, que se abriu sem problemas.

- Haruhi! Eu estou aqui! Estou entrando! - ele anunciou, mas sua voz foi parcialmente abafada pelo som dos raios.

Pela primeira vez achou bom a casa dela ser tão pequena. Não existiam esconderijos apropriados e não demorou mais de dois segundos para ficar claro que a garota não estava na sala ou na cozinha apertada.

Tentou chamá-la mais um par de vezes, mesmo achando que ela não iria responder. Por um instante chegounna considerou que a garota poderia realmente não estar em casa. O pensamento o fez hesitar. Se Haruhi estivesse bem em algum outro lugar essa incursão infrutífera o faria parecer ainda mais idiota do que de costume, sem contar que a garota ficaria furiosa. Mas antes que tivesse decidido deixar o apartamento ouviu uma porta bater de leve no final do corredor.

Seguiu o som de dobradiças rangendo baixinho, deparando-se ao final com uma porta entreaberta. Com um empurrão fez com que ela se abrisse completamente, parando na soleira. Haruhi tinha se recusado a mostrar seu quarto da última vez que o Clube de Anfitriões estivera ali. Ao que parecia, agora Tamaki o tinha invadido.

As cortinas balançavam livremente, embaladas pelo vento que entrava por uma fresta aberta da janela. Por um momento os olhos de Tamaki se detiveram no guarda-roupa, imaginando se aquele era um esconderijo habitual. Mas quando a luz de um relâmpago invadiu o quarto um soluço abafado denunciou a figura encolhida ao lado da cama, no espaço apertado entre o móvel e a parede.

Com passos firmes ele cruzou o quarto em direção à janela e a fechou com violência. Como se respondesse ao seu movimento a porta atrás de si bateu com força, acompanhando o estrondo do trovão. Cerrou as cortinas que agora permaneceram imóveis.

Lentamente ele se aproximou da garota, meio inseguro, como se tivesse receio de que sua presença pudesse assustá-la ainda mais. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto como se fossem parte da chuva que caia além da janela.

- Me desculpe Haruhi. – ele murmurou enquanto agachava-se ao lado dela. – Eu pretendia chegar antes da tempestade.

Os olhos da garota, sempre fechados bem apertado até ali, se ergueram para ele. Agora livres, as lágrimas vieram com mais intensidade. Tamaki segurou as mãos dela, sentindo-as geladas contra as suas. Levou um segundo para ele perceber que não eram só os dedos finos que tremiam, mas todo o corpo da garota.

Com um gesto suave Tamaki se inclinou seus joelhos dobrados, puxando a colcha de cima da cama e deixando que o tecido pesado caísse sobre ela.

Pouco a pouco os tremores cessaram. Vagamente Haruhi sentia que a tempestade e os trovões, o medo que eles traziam, nada disso combinava com a presença de Tamaki. De alguma forma, ele era cálido demais para se encaixar entre a luz ameaçadora dos trovões.

- Porque está aqui, sempai? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Eu tinha prometido, esqueceu? Que você não ficaria sozinha de novo.

Por um instante Haruhi sentiu surpresa, mas então, simplesmente não era nada mais do que devia esperar dele. Tamaki não era alguém que deixava de cumprir uma promessa.

Tudo o que conseguiu murmurar em resposta foi um fraco _"obrigada"_. Antes que pudesse encontrar voz para dizer qualquer coisa a mais sombras encheram o quarto, alongadas assustadoramente pelo relâmpago; fechou os olhos com força, esperando o trovão.

Mas quando ele soou Tamaki segurou sua mão, apertando bem firme. E então, de repente, sentiu que estaria tudo bem enquanto ele estivesse ali. Deixou que seus dedos se entrelaçassem.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiria precisar quanto tempo havia passado sem que tivessem se movido. Só sabiam que os ponteiros dos relógios deviam estar se mexendo porque os relâmpagos iam cessando, e na medida em que as gotas de chuva paravam de cair o silêncio tornava-se constrangedor. Foi com a face já seca que Haruhi ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Tamaki, procurando palavras. Mas no final foi o garoto que se encarregou de quebrar a quietude.

- Eu não imaginava que seu quarto fosse assim. – ele comentou num tom banal enquanto corria o olhar pelo aposento – É bem feminino, e você tem até uma boneca!

Com os olhos brilhando e parecendo completamente encantado, Tamaki apontava para a boneca apoiada na escrivaninha. A única que tinha sobrevivido à sua entrada na adolescência.

- O que você esperava? Eu era uma menina antes do Clube de Anfitriões, ou você esqueceu? – Haruhi respondeu num tom entre ácido e exasperado.

Em vez de parecer ofendido com a ponta de grosseria que ela demonstrara Tamaki somente sorriu. Haruhi precisou de um instante para entender que ele estava apenas satisfeito de todo o medo e choro terem deixado sua voz. Como ele, como todos no Host Club, ela tinha crescido sozinha. Mas não precisava mais ser assim, não havia mais necessidade de enfrentar seus medos sozinha.

Podiam não ser uma família, como Tamaki por vezes queria crer, mas não precisava disso para saber que podia confiar em tê-los ao seu lado.

Foi meio que um susto perceber que seus dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados aos do garoto; sentiu seu rosto corar e desviou o olhar. Normalmente não se importava com esse tipo de coisa, mas agora simplesmente parecia ser diferente. Pensar em Tamaki às vezes lhe dava essa sensação, estranha e inquietante, que apertava seu peito. Era algo que escapava do seu entendimento, e por isso sempre procurava _não _pensar. Só que, apenas, era mais difícil com as mãos dele junto das suas.

- Você esta bem? Não esta mais com medo?

Haruhi balançou a cabeça negativamente. Uma, duas, três vezes. Três vezes não e mais duas respiradas fundas. Sentiu que o rubor se dissolvia e achou que já era seguro voltar a encará-lo de frente.

De repente perto demais. Como se nunca tivesse partido a vermelhidão voltou a tingir as faces da garota. Tão perto que Tamaki podia sentir a respiração dela sobre seu rosto. E foi com um gesto meio desajeitado que ele se aproximou; muito diferente da maneira desembaraçada com que ele lidava com as clientes do Clube de Anfitriões. Haruhi não tentou impedir e os lábios se encontraram da maneira hesitante e medrosa de quem se desfaz uma coisa importante e preciosa, sabendo que não tem jeito. Ainda assim, parecia certo. Os olhos tinham se fechado sem que se dessem conta. Num movimento quase inconsciente Haruhi livrou os braços da coberta, pousando suas mãos sobre os ombros do garoto...

Parecendo rápido e irreal como num sonho, o beijo acabou. E no entanto houve apenas um encontro furtivo e envergonhado de olhos antes que Tamaki a puxasse para si novamente. Foi um abraço confuso, em meio à pesada colcha que a envolvia. Parecia meio desesperado também, como se o garoto quisesse prolongar aquele instante de paz. Haruhi vacilou por um segundo, sem saber como agir, mas por fim deixou que os braços do garoto a envolvessem protetores. Seu rosto descansou junto ao peito dele por um momento e pela primeira vez a garota percebeu que ele tinha um cheiro bom.

Quando o contato pareceu exigir alguma explicação Tamaki a soltou, dessa vez tomando o cuidado de não encontrar os olhos dela.

- Perdão, Haruhi.

Depois de tanto esforço as ilusões que ele criara tinham se esvaído, levadas com chuva. Há quanto tempo a desculpa de ser "papai" havia ruído? Não sabia dizer, não tinha percebido. O pretexto tão acalentado não tinha conseguido sufocar os outros sentimentos. Aqueles que iam além da amizade, daquilo que os únia como família.

Levantou os olhos a tempo de ver a garota negar com um aceno, dispensando suas desculpas. Esperava que ela se afastasse assustada. Mesmo um tapa não seria surpresa. Em vez disso Haruhi o encarava com o mesmo olhar apático de sempre.

Lentamente ela levou a mão ao rosto, pousando os dedos suavemente sobre os lábios. Por um instante que pareceu longo demais Tamaki sentiu que os olhos dela hesitavam. E então um suspiro.

- Não precisa se desculpar. É muito problemático ser sua filha, acho que é melhor assim.

Tamaki apenas sorriu, a resposta inusitada lhe trazendo um alivio inesperado. E, afinal, talvez as desculpas que usara por tanto tempo não tivessem sido tão inúteis...

* * *

**N/A: **Não, não é impressão. Eu já alterei essa fic centenas de vezes, nunca com resultados totalmente satisfatorios. Agora também não. Por isso, peço por favor que relevem!

De mais, apenas o de sempre: _Reviews?_


End file.
